


To busy to bond

by Datawolf39



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And lame summary, Cannon compliant, Firestorm Bond, Forgive lame title pls, Gen, I really like this tag system, I seriously love these two, Why is there so little Firestorm fanfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Martin needs to bond, Jax is busy.





	To busy to bond

“Jefferson do you have a moment?” Stein asked as he entered the cargo bay, finding his partner knee deep in some wires and other miscellaneous pieces of the ship.

“Sure, Grey, what do you need?” Jax asked, not looking up from his current project.

“Oh, it's nothing too important, I'll ask later; when you have more time on your hands.” 

Jax felt a sudden wave of embarrassment, before it was squashed and he looked over where his partner should be, only to find the space empty. 

“Apparently he's a ninja now,” Jax murmured to himself as he got back to work. 

 

The second time, was a day later, Jax was certain that something was wrong the moment that his partner stepped into the room.

“Jefferson, might I borrow a moment of your time?”

“Sure, Grey, what's up?” Jax asked putting down the controller.

“Hey!” Sara shouted with a glare at Jax. “I was just about to win!”

Jax smirked, as though he had planned to pause the game. It helped that he was aware that Sara was giving him a friendly glare instead of a 'I might actually kill you with one of my extremely sharp knives that I keep in a pocket dimension' glares.

“My partner needs me,” he said in a 'what can ya do?' kind of way.

“Sorry for interrupting,” Martin said sheepishly, “I'll just-” he said pointing out of the room, Jax debated going after him, but there was an astonishing amount of embarrassment in the bond, and he decided it would be best to left the issue lie until Grey was ready.

 

The third time happened more than two months later and it was less of an aborted attempt to ask him something and more of a panic inducing encounter. They had, had a battle that needed Firestorm, and then they were off wading through time again, it would have been fine, had the ship not been damaged in the fight, now they were trapped in the temporal zone until the ship was fixed. Jax had almost forgotten about his partner's odd behavior between the fighting, fixing of the ship, and Mick making pie and pudding on flambe. 

When he saw Stein it was during the hours of the 'night' where most of them were asleep. Jax had gotten adsorbed in repairs, and hadn't realized that it had gotten so late. He went to the kitchen intending to get a snack, when he walked past a room.

He wasn't sure what made him open the door, perhaps it was pure curiosity, but when he did, he was met with frigid coldness, and he was certain that it was below zero in the room. He half expected to see snow on the ground, instead there was only Martin, seemingly asleep. Jax pulled the man up, scared at how cold his skin was, and dragged him to the medbay.

When Martin opened his eyes it was to the concerned anger of his partner.

“Just an experiment,” he said with a shiver.

Jax kept a closer eye on him after that.

 

Martin was having lunch. Ice cream, not the healthiest thing, especially at his age, but necessary. He brought the spoon to his mouth as a wave of dizziness struck. He dropped the spoon, pushed the bowl away, and laid his head down on the counter. 

“You alright there, Professor?” A voice asked.

Martin said nothing, but made a shooing motion, he just wanted to be alone.

“Ice cream for lunch?” The voice mused, “not a bad idea.”

There was some obnoxiously loud clinking, some muffled thumps, and a thunk when a bowl hit the counter.

“Do you mind!?” Martin hissed, glaring at Mick.

The arsonist froze.

For some reason, it was enough to throw Martin into a fit of anger, “I just want to be left alone! Is that truly asking too much!” Martin hadn't noticed that others were talking until there was silence. He needed to leave, and get some rest. Yes, a rest sounded like a really good idea. Surely everything would be better once he had some sleep.

He pushed himself up from his chair, frowning when his legs didn't seem to want to obey him as he tried to move forward. He forced them to move, closing his eyes to combat the dizziness that had never gone away, as it intensified. His breathing was wrong, far too harsh, and it was just so hot. Jefferson... he needed...no... cold room. Yes the cold room would do, he had finally gotten the temperature right, finally was able to remain calm enough. He stumbled a few steps, not noticing the concern of the others in the room.

“Grey!?”

Martin frowned. Only one person in the world called him that, and last he checked, that person wasn't in the room. He was so disoriented that he didn't even realize that was what called Jax to him in the first place. He opened his eyes a little, wincing at the light that hit his eyes. His body was moving without his permission. Jefferson was synonymous with salvation, having him here, so close, destroyed all his will to keep away. He wobbled over to him, uncaring about their audience. He was half flame already, waves of fire wisping off of him like a faulty firework. Jefferson, didn't understand; Martin had no time to explain.

Martin asked with all he was to be let in; to be saved.

Jefferson opened himself to the merge.

The room was still with silence, none of them sure what had happened. Firestorm stood there, disoriented. “Grey?”

The voice in his head was silent, but the presence was there, bathing in the fires like a phoenix, wrapping himself in the warmth as though it were a blanket. Jax was overwhelmed with the contentment of his partner.

Jax felt a shiver pass through him. He kind of felt like a badly microwaved dinner, hot on the outside, and frozen in the middle. It was upsetting.

Jax looked up and saw his crewmates, they looked confused and very concerned, and to be honest, it mirrored how Jax himself felt.

“Grey, you gotta talk to me. What just happened?”

A sigh resounded in his mind, Grey reluctantly began to unravel himself from the merge, and then his partner said, Let me out.

Jax started the process of ending the fusion, but it took longer that normal since Martin was forcing himself to pull away, when all he wanted to do was stay wrapped in the fusion.

He forced himself to walk to the closest chair, and sat in it. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to find the strength to stop himself from asking or more accurately, forcing Jax, to fuse again. It was a struggle, because he needed it, and he knew that Jax would allow it. He knew he had to tell them though, he'd always known that he would have to at some point, but it was not easy for him to admit weakness; it never had been, but now he had to swallow his pride. “Firestorm sustains me, it keeps me from burning out, and taking anything in my radius with me.” He grimaced, remembering when that had nearly happened. “I'm not sure what changed, but I need to be within Firestorm more frequently now to stay stable.”

“Grey, why didn't you say anything?”

“I did try, but it would have been an inconvenience for you, and I am not going to let this problem interfere with your day to day activity.”

“Grey, if you're in danger of blowing up-.”

“I would have said something before that, I know when I'm in danger of going critical, I can feel the energy when it's that unstable, I just feel some fatigue, and a bit of pain is all. I actually managed to learn a few fascinating ways to counteract-” Martin cut off when he felt a sharp bolt of anger through the bond.

He sighed. Jax had every reason to be angry at him for this inconvenience. Perhaps he should have never placed this burden on him. Who wouldn't be happier not being bonded to a annoying man like him? Maybe he could try-

Another bolt of anger passed through him, and he looked at Jax, but the younger man didn't appear angry he looked hurt. 

“Jefferson-”

“Really, Grey!? How could you think that I regret becoming Firestorm with you; that I regret saving you?”

“How did-?”

“You were feeling upset, and not with me. I know how you think by now Grey, especially when you get like this. You think you are an inconvenience to me, that somehow a little while as Firestorm to keep you stable, is... is...” Jax didn't even have the words. Martin wasn't a burden to him, sure they periodically got one each others nerves, but they were human, it was impossible to like someone all the time if you were close to them, and to Jax, Martin was more than a friend, he was family, 

He walked over to Martin, and pulled him in. Firestorm could never be a chore, it hurt sometimes, but the good significantly outweighed the bad, Firestorm was freedom, and the power to accomplish more than one would ever accomplish alone. 

“Grey for a genius you really are an idiot,” Jax said with a smile.

I know. Martin agreed knowing that it was true. This whole situation could have been avoided if he had just told Jax what was wrong, but he also knew that it would eventually come to this, because as Jax had pointed out time and time again, he was a stubborn old man.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of many. How long it'll be before they are posted is the question, I love so many fandoms, have so many ideas, and so little time to write.


End file.
